Cave of Wonders Guardian
The Cave of Wonders can be found throughout the Kingdom Hearts series. Personality Physical Appearance The Cave of Wonders Guardian resembles a massive tiger's head. In Aladdin, its eyes are shown to be the two halves of a scarab talisman used to find it. It is comprised entirely of sand, though it appears to be dark blue because the area around the Cave of Wonders is always seen at night. Its mouth, which is lined with sharp teeth, houses a staircase into the cave, and the lights from within the cave give off a dim glow visible from the Guardian’s throat. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy fight it after it's taken over by the Heartless and tries to destroy them. Once they destroy the dark power's source, which is located in his eyes (reached by climbing up its neck or by leaping onto its face when it's buried in the dirt), the guardian returns to being an entrance to the Cave of Wonders, and continues to be so throughout the series. ''Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, Jafar places a spell on the guardian, and Sora must complete a system sector to enter the Cave of Wonders. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts First, the Cave of Wonders will emit lasers from its eyes, just like the Stealth Sneak did. It can either be reflected (particularly using '''Guard'), or simply avoided. To attack the Cave of Wonders, you need to climb up its side, and then strike its eyes (make sure to strike them when they are glowing). You do not want to be down where Donald and Goofy are, as the Cave of Wonders will be shooting lasers, exhaling fire and summoning Heartless in the process. If you do not find it easy to climb up the side of the Cave of Wonders, then wait until it dives its head down into the ground. Once this happens, climb up the back of its head. You can go around to the back of the head and try and jump on its back, then run up to the head and attack (this could take some time). If you are on its head, it will occasionally shake you off. Just climb back up and continue attacking its eyes. Alternatively, if you are good with magic, stand back and lock onto the eyes, using the Fire spell from a distance. Should you run low on health, you can kill some of the nearby Heartless for some HP Balls or simply use Cure. There is seldom a significant strategy to this battle other than being to work yourself up to its eyes to attack and heal yourself when necessary. Stats & Abilities Origin The Cave of Wonders guardian originates from the movie Aladdin. At the start of the movie, Jafar attempted to use a bandit to get inside, but is unable to as he needs the chosen one. However Jafar then used Aladdin to go into the Cave of Wonders to get him the Genie's lamp. Gallery Cave of Wonders KHUX.png| Cave of Wonders Guardian BoD-133.png|BoD-133 Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in coded Category:Characters in Re:coded Category:Characters in Union χ